Unnamed
by AprilvdM
Summary: Guys, i'm new, and this is NOT a TMI fanfic, it's just visibly inspired by it and doesn't even have a name yet. The story follows a half-demon half-human girl (cambion) named Kat who falls in love with a guy from a Supernatural Forces Unit sent to destroy her. please read and REVIEW! Should i continue? I accept all forms of criticism...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Her name is Katrina Greenberg, age 16, goes to Spaulding High School in Rochester, New Hampshire. Mrs. Harrolds has already bought you a ticket, she has. Your plane leaves in 2 hours," strict brown eyes carefully looked over the teenager sitting opposite him, "and you might think of changing your attire, even though it might be a British settlement, the weather in Rochester isn't exactly London like. I suggest you put away your cloak for the time being."

"Right, sir. And might I ask," the boy spoke in a low and uncaring tone, as if he wasn't at all interested in anything the gentleman had to say, and was asking out of mere need, "what species does it belong to?"

"Oh, I think it might interest you more than the others did, Mr. Webb. You've never brought one of the cambion to us before; they are rare, in fact. Very rare," the man stroked his chin lightly, as if thinking about something important. It was obvious by his gray hair that he was already of great age, but his stature and his body could only tell a different story, he looked very strong and it seemed would remain like that for quite some time.

"The cambion, Mr. Smith, sir?", the boy's voice was clearly surprised upon hearing something new.

"Yes, the cambion - the offspring of a demon and a human. Like I said before, they haven't been spotted very often, I can even tell you that this is the only time we've tracked one since 1967. And it's not that they hide well, there just aren't that many of them," Mr. Smith opened a drawer, and took out a cigar, "Nevertheless, no need to worry, Mr. Webb, no need at all. It's nothing you can't handle, I assure you."

He carefully lit the end of the cigar and before the boy could say another word, gestured at the door, "I suppose it's time for you to leave, don't want to miss our flight, now do we?"

The boy got up and without saying a word headed to the door, but upon reaching it, stopped, "Must I go to Mrs. Harrolds myself, sir?", he asked in a calm and steady voice, his tone back to the way it was, strong but bored, "or will my ticket be delivered to me?"

"It's in your apartment already, Mr. Webb, I presume it was delivered about an hour or so ago," Mr. Smith replied behind the teenager's back.

After the answer came, it seemed he was already about to leave, but stopped his hand halfway to the doorknob, "and my mother?" this time the boy's voice shook a little, showing the biggest emotion than it had in the past 5 minutes of conversation, and it seemed that this question was one of the first he had wanted to ask, or at least the most important one.

"Nothing has changed. We are," Mr. Smith paused to take a whiff of his cigar, "doing our best to help her, like always."

"It's not enough," whispered the teenager very lowly before opening the door and swiftly walking away.

He found the plane ticket and passport on the floor right next to his apartment door, as if the deliverer slipped it under the door. Picking them up and putting them on the coffee table, he passed the little kitchen and bathroom and entered a bedroom. There he opened a wardrobe, took out a duffel bag and stacked all of his clothes into it, then emptied a drawer full of weapons – blades, swords and kinjals, which he put into a separate bag at the bottom of the duffel one. Looking through his apartment one more time, he grabbed the plane ticket and passport and left his apartment, headed to the airport.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

"Katrina, what on earth are you wearing today?!" Amanda Wilson asked her best friend, before driving her elegant gray Peugeot out of the Greenberg's driveway.

"And what exactly is the problem?", Kat gave her look, that said, 'why are you surprised Amanda?'

"The problem?," she laughed, "oh, you want to know what the problem is? My God, Kat, no one dresses like that to school, that's what the problem is! I don't know where your mother is looking, I really don't."

"Oh, my mother doesn't care really," Kat waved a small delicate hand, "and I suggest you also stop caring so much. I always get away with my clothes anyway". She glanced down at herself, today she decided to wear a very short black and white dress that showed her perfectly skinny and tanned legs, it was a Dolce and looked very classy on her, if it weren't for the fact that it had a very open neckline which revealed quite a lot of cleavage. This was one of the times Kat was glad she didn't have big breasts like Amanda, on whom this dress would have looked just vulgar. Her breasts were petite and delicate and had a very nice form, which the dress high lightened.

"And I don't get how you get away with things like this," continued Amanda, stopping in traffic and examining her flawless make-up in the rearview mirror. Amanda always chose strict and closed clothes, especially when it came to school, today she was wearing a beige blouse buttoned tight to the very last button and a deep blue waist high straight skirt, but although she dressed very modestly, her make-up was always otherwise, to Kat who never wore make-up at all, it always seemed too much. Amanda's lips were always in shining pink lip gloss, eyelashes were always long and black and her eyes, thanks to the black eye pencil she used, stood out against her fair complexion and straight sunny blonde hair, which she had in a ponytail today. Amanda really was attractive, she was tall, about 174cm, her legs were most certainly the longest in her grade, and her figure was absolutely fit for a model. And apart from her striking appearance, she was also very smart, smart enough to be planning on studying law at Harvard or Yale. But no matter how attractive Amanda was, her beauty couldn't really be compared to that of Katrina. If Amanda was attractive, Katrina was sexy. She made boys go crazy. And she knew it. She was the Queen of the school. Boys wanted to be with her, and girls wanted to be her. It was like that since she and her mum moved to Rochester from Germany, when she was 3. She became friends with Amanda in 2nd grade, when she stood up for the 'ugly duckling', as Amanda was then, and by 11th grade, the duckling turned into a swan, becoming the class president and being ranked second, after Kat at studies. But Katrina had been perfect all her life, she excelled at school, played the violin and was very good at gymnastics, everyone at her school knew her name.

"Urgh, I don't believe it. Trigonometry first period?!", Katrina opened her locker and rummaged through her books. "Well technically having Math first period is only for the better," replied Amanda, looking through their schedule, "I mean our minds are clearer in the morning, right?" Katrina just rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. She grabbed Amanda by the elbow and they both headed for Class 2B, where they were having Homeroom.

"We have a new student today," Mr. Collins said as soon as everyone was seated and the second bell had rung, "This is Adam Baker and he's from London. I hope we'll all give him a nice welcome."

Kat raised her eyes from her notebook on which she was doodling. Her eyes scanned past Mr. Collins, whose bald head shone as always in the light. He was a tiny man in his forties with a big stomach and he barely reached the shoulder of the student he was introducing The new guy was dressed all in black: black jeans, a black T-shirt and black combat boots, which made a striking contrast with his white-blond hair and fair skin. He looked absolutely nonplussed, not a hint of unease or shyness could be noticed in his posture, he looked like he just didn't care that 22 people including the teacher were staring straightforwardly at him. It was the second week of April, just after the Easter holidays and having a new student almost at the end of the year just seemed wrong, everyone was surprised. A few girls were also whispering and giggling, which set Katrina off. The more she looked at him the more she didn't like him, sure he was quite attractive but he was obviously a nobody who was trying to look like a cool somebody in those clothes and with that facial expression. And he didn't even glance once at Kat, which just made her angrier. She was used to all guys looking at her and British nobodies weren't an exception.

Mr. Collins gave Adam the last seat on the third row, which Katrina could see if she turned her head slightly to the right. She sat on the next to last seat on the second row. He unceremoniously took his seat and dropped his black backpack on the floor next to his feet. The 11th Graders had Trigonometry in the same classroom as Homeroom, so there was no need in going anywhere, when the bell rang. Throughout the whole lesson Adam did absolutely nothing, not even bothering to take out anything from his backpack. Mr. Collins seemed either not to notice anything unusual or he was warned that the new British student was capable of learning Trigonometry without even a pen or notebook. And Adam apparently was either a real genius or he already passed this topic in London, he answered one of Mr. Collins questions, giving the right answer to the equation without a second thought. Katrina turned her head and raised her eyebrows at Amanda whose seat was behind Kat and parallel to Adam's. Amanda caught Kat's glance but didn't bother to do or say anything, she was busy trying to solve the equation Adam solved orally, in her notebook.

The bell rang and Katrina got up, grabbing her pen, pencil and books. She turned to Amanda and noticed Adam, backpack slung over his left shoulder, heading to Mr. Collins. Amanda looked stressed, "there was absolutely no possible way he could have solved that equation without writing it down!"

"I know," Kat clutched her books, getting angry again, she had gotten the equation right from the first time but she obviously could never have done orally, "he's really weird."

They just started walking to the door when Mr. Collins, who seemed very engrossed in a conversation with Adam, stopped Katrina. "Ms. Greenburg, "he gestured for her to come closer. Kat groaned inwardly, patted Amanda on the hand and walked over to them. Adam looked uninterested, just like at Homeroom, upon coming closer Kat noticed he had deep gray eyes and high cheekbones. "What is it, Mr. Collins?" she asked trying to sound as composed as possible. "Adam, this is the best student of the year, Katrina Greenburg," he introduced Kat politely who got only a slight nod from the new student, "Ms. Greenburg, I would like you to take the authority of helping Mr. Baker get acquainted with our school, lessons and of course with America." Mr. Collins smiled at Katrina as if this was the best job in the world. "But… but, "Kat looked at him in disbelief, "Mr. Collins, Amanda Wilson is our Student Council President. Aren't they responsible for these kinds of things?" Mr. Collins scratched his brow, "Officially yes, but Ms. Greenburg you of all people must know that the Council will be quite busy starting from this week." _Of course. _ The Spring Ball. It had completely flown out of Katrina's mind, even though Amanda had been talking about it since the starting of the year when she became president, it was their Graduation year and the Spring Ball had always been instead of Prom for 11th Graders at Spaulding High School. The Student Council had to work hard from April to make the Ball and Graduation a success, and they were all working on that now, including Amanda. "Ermm, yes, yes of course. I'm sorry, Mr. Collins. It slipped my mind," she sighed angrily, tucking a strand of her silky black hair behind her ear. "No worries, Ms. Greenburg, it's alright. The main thing is that we can't leave Mr. Baker on his own, not only is he new, but he is also foreign and coming at the end of the year doesn't exactly help the situation," he patted Adam on the hand slightly and turned to Kat again, "so do we have an agreement, Katrina?" "Yes, sir," she said through gritted teeth.

He knew she was the one just from one glance. There was something about her long raven black hair that hung in waves just a little above her shoulder blades and slightly dark skin. She was different. And yet even though he knew she was a cambion, her figure was petite and slender, there was nothing that could make you think she was a monster, a half demon. And her eyes. Her eyes had a very beautiful cat-like shape and were the color of emerald, the clear human color surprised him, but then he thought she might be just wearing contact lenses. She looked irritated and annoyed at being called over and even more after finding out what she had to do. Of course he needed absolutely no help whatsoever, but decided to act as normal as any 17 year old who came to study in a foreign country at the end of the year. The teacher seemed pleasant and understanding, thinking of him as just a genius British guy who would have difficulties staying in America. He couldn't blame Mr. Collins for just being human; he had missed these kind gestures of humanity in England. Not that the people were bad, it was just the company he always got being with only demons and the SCO. It was his first time on an assignment at a normal High School and he was very glad for the change.

"So now, Ms. Greenburg. What's the next lesson on your schedule?", Mr. Collins' voice intruded his thoughts. The girl impatiently took out a plastic card with something written on it, supposedly her schedule, "World History." "Excellent. And what have you got Mr. Baker?," the teacher looked at him questioningly. "Absolutely no idea. Haven't got the schedule yet," he replied nonchalantly. "Well, now, Ms. Greenburg I suggest you take Mr. Baker to the reception straight away to get his schedule," Mr. Collins gestured to the door of the empty classroom. She walked out first, swaying her hips lightly; her dress was very short and revealed a good view of her slim legs.

"Ok, look," she said as soon as they were in the hallway, "I don't want you to walk around with me like a dog, I'll show you around a little and the rest you'll get by yourself." He stared at her nonchalantly, "Fine by me." "Great," she retorted, though her voice gave away the fact that she wasn't exactly pleased with his answer. Without saying another word she walked over to one of the many small blue cabinets that lined the hallway, opened it, exchanged the Trigonometry textbooks with History and closed it shut. She eyed his backpack, then waved for him to follow her to the registration. he was handed a schedule and locker number 66, which he figured was one of those small blue cabinets in which students kept their books and stationary. Katrina looked over his schedule while leading him to locker number 66, "you've got Biology in Block C now, and then AP Physics, which is in this block, I'll only see you at Geography which is in Block A, that's where I'm headed now for History." She absentmindedly turned the combination of the locker and opened it forcefully, nearly taking the small door off it's hinges. "Put all your stuff in here," she said to him, watching as he took out all the textbooks he had. He stacked them neatly in a pile, took out 'Physics: 11th Grade' and closed it.

Shit, thought Katrina walking hurriedly through the empty hallway to Class 18A, he was such a nuisance. She had just been in Block C, taking him to the Biology Class and was just leaving when the second bell rang. She was angry and late for History, what could be worse? History was her favorite subject and Mrs. Evans didn't like students coming in late. She was fair but very strict, the traits that Kat usually liked and respected but today just wasn't her day. She didn't want to get on the bad side of her favorite teacher. And all because of him, some heartless British pretty boy, who didn't have the brains to get around a small high school. So far he hadn't done anything to make her not hate him, he was irritating, the least bit friendly and absolutely apathetic. But she was quite wrong when she thought he hadn't had any interest in her. On the way to Block C, he looked at her, in fact stared at her, just watching the way she walked, his eyes were expressionless and he said nothing all the way. His stare irritated her and she wanted to hit him, but thought better of it and just decided to pretend like she hadn't seen anything. And now practically jogging in the hallway, she wondered where Amanda thought she had went, she had Geography now, which was in the same block as Katrina's History class.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Evans," Katrina hurriedly shut the door behind her and looked at the tall figure of her history teacher. Mrs. Evans was a very slim woman in her fifties, she had dark brown hair streaked with gray which she always had in a tight bun at the back of her head, her eyes were a bright blue and her thin lips pursed when she turned her head, stopping from her lecture, to look at Kat.

"Ms. Greenburg you are excused, but you do know, I hope, that I do not tolerate lateness in my class?", she raised a perfectly shaped brown eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. I'm very sorry," Kat said hurriedly taking the last seat in the class at the third desk.

"Very well, now let's continue with the year…."

"So what did Collins want?" asked Amanda carefully putting her 'Calculus AB' textbook and a bunch of notebooks on the desk in front of Katrina's. "I'm now going to be doing your job," Katrina said, putting her hands on her hips.

"My job?" asked Amanda, while taking out a small mirror and checking her make-up.

"Yeah, showing new British guys around and being late for History classes."

"Oh," Amanda glanced at her friend behind the mirror, "I'm very sorry, Kat but you know how we have it this year with Graduation and everything."

Katrina sighed, "I know, so I said I'll do it, but I'm so not happy about it."

"Why not? That new guy, he's hot. Very hot"

"Yeah, hot and annoying and rude and boring… and …." Kat ran out of adjectives to describe Adam Baker.

Amanda blinked, "Wow, Kat, that's a new one. Never heard you say anything like that about a guy. Especially a hot British one."

Katrina rolled her eyes as the bell rang.


End file.
